Donkey Kong (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Donkey Kong en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Donkey Kong.'' Donkey Kong (''ドンキーコング Donkī Kongu'') es un personaje introducido en Super Smash Bros. Ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie. Atributos Donkey Kong se encuentra en la novena posición de la Tier List, considerándose un personaje medio equilibrado, una de las cosas entre las que más destaca Donkey Kong en esta entrega es su tamaño, siendo así el personaje más grande y voluminoso del juego, esto lo hace muy difícil de sacar del escenario, sin embargo, también hace de Donkey Kong un blanco fácil para el rival. La mayoría de ataques de Donkey Kong resultan ser fuertes pero con un gran retraso que lo dejan vulnerable en caso de fallar, el agarre de Donkey Kong es el único del juego que le permite llevar a un personaje cargado sobre sí mismo y caminar con él por un período de tiempo, sus lanzamientos también resultan ser fuertes. Muchos de los ataques de Donkey Kong le permiten hacer K.O. fácilmente a su rival teniendo este poco daño; su movimiento especial Puñetazo gigantesco, estando cargado por completo, es el ataque más poderoso del juego, su movimiento especial inferior, Palmeo le permite crear pequeños sismos alrededor de sí mismo, esto es útil para poder mantener alejado al rival, pero también lo hacer vulnerable a ser atacado por aire. En cuanto a su recuperación, Donkey Kong cuenta con la Peonza Kong, esta tiene un buen desplazamiento horizontal, pero puede dejar vulnerable a Donkey Kong, además, su desplazamiento vertical es muy pobre. También cuenta con dos útiles Smash meteóricos. Donkey Kong también cuenta con algunas desventajas, la más importante es su gran tamaño, que lo hace especialmente vulnerable a los Combos, su lentitud también le puede jugar un papel en contra. Los movimientos Smash, si bien son fuertes, le dejan con un gran retraso en caso de fallar o no acertar en el oponente. Movimientos Ataques terrestres ;Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ): Primero da un golpe con su puño izquierdo (4%), para luego dar otro golpe con su puño derecho (4%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo. Siempre envía al oponente hacia arriba. La distancia a la que este ataque envía al oponente hacia arriba no depende de cuán herido esté el oponente, siempre enviará al oponente a la misma distancia hacia arriba (12%). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da un golpe con su puño derecho (12%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Da un golpe hacia arriba con mano izquierda (13%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Se agacha y da un golpe con mano derecha (8%). ;Smash * Lateral ( ): Da una fuerte bofetada con su mano derecha (20%). * Superior ( ) ( ): Se pone de frente a la pantalla (o al fondo), abre sus manos y da una fuerte palmada con ambas (21%). * Inferior ( ): Se tira al suelo y, girando, da patadas con ambos pies (19%). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una serie de golpes con todo el cuerpo mientras gira sobre sí mismo (15% al iniciar el ataque, 12% después de iniciado el ataque). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da un golpe hacia el frente con ambas manos entrelazadas. Este movimiento es un Smash meteórico (16%). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da un golpe con ambos pies hacia atrás (15% al iniciar el ataque, 10% después de iniciado el ataque). * Superior ( ): Muy similar a su ataque fuerte superior, da un golpe con su mano izquierda hacia arriba (12%). * Inferior ( ): Da una patada hacia abajo con ambos pies, este ataque es un Smash meteórico (10% al iniciar el ataque, 13% después de iniciado el ataque). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Agarra a su oponente con ambas manos, y moviendo la palanca hacia el frente, presionando nuevamente el botón R o tras aproximadamente un segundo, , causándole 8% de daño porcentual. Al tenerlo en la espalda, Donkey Kong puede moverse e incluso saltar hasta cierto tiempo o hasta que lo lance. El tiempo que puede pasar con un oponente en la espalda varía, dependiendo éste de la cantidad de daño porcentual que tenga el oponente y la resistencia ante el agarre que haga el mismo. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ): Al tener al oponente en la espalda, Donkey Kong lo lanza hacia adelante (8%). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ): Al agarrar al oponente, lo lanza hacia atrás (18%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Sale de un barril DK que explota. ( ) Burla Hace un gesto de duda. ( ) Poses de victoria *Da un brinco y luego se pone de pie alzando ambos brazos. ( ) *Se golpea el pecho varias veces con ambas manos. ( ) *Con los brazos hacia arriba y la manos entrelazadas, las mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás. ( ) ( ) En modos de un jugador 1P Mode Una versión gigante de Donkey Kong aparece en el nivel 6 y el jugador tendrá que derrotarlo. Este Donkey Kong posee inmunidad hasta cierto punto y es muy pesado, así que es muy difícil sacarlo de la pantalla. Dos personajes escogidos aleatoriamente actuarán como los aliados del jugador. La batalla será en el escenario Selva Kongo. Dianas Smash border|center|300px :1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. Se deben golpear con ataques normales. :8'. Al subir a la plataforma sobre la séptima diana, se debe llegar hasta la octava usando los dos saltos y Peonza Kong. Se debe procurar caer sobre la plataforma de abajo una vez que Donkey Kong entre en estado indefenso. :'9. Se debe saltar y golpear esta diana. :10. Se debe golpear preferentemente con el ataque aéreo normal. Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Donkey Kong en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Donkey Kong :Donkey Kong and Mario started out as arch-rivals, but they've patched things up in recent years. These days DK spends his time searching the jungle for bananas instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens. In the past few years, other members of the Kong family have cashed in on DK's fame as well, including his favorite nephew, Diddy. :Works: ::*''Donkey Kong'' (NES) ::*''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) Véase también